L'Optimiste
by BuBul
Summary: Duo partage avec nous les "secrets" de sa "joie de vivre"...
1. Partie I, Chapitre 1

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre : **L'Optimiste ( Partie I. chap'01 )

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Pseudo philosophie… 'tention, c'est pas non plus (certainement pas d'ailleurs) digne de Socrate mais bon… On fait avec les moyens du bord. J'ai trouvé ces phrases pleines de sagesse. Alors, voilà. Chapitre assez court, juste des scènes pour illustrer chaque maxime. OOC.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer :** Oui, ils sont à moi.

Duo : Ca, ça s'appelle un gros mensonge.

BuBul : C'est un point de vue… Je préfère appeler ça : un travail artistique d'embellissement de la réalité.

Duo (s'adressant aux lecteurs) : Et vous voulez qu'je répondes quoi à ça, moi !

BuBul : Ben rien… Tu la fermes.

Duo : …

Avertissements : A priori rien….

Petite Note : J'en avais un peu marre que beaucoup de monde fasse toujours passer Duo pour un dissimulateur… genre, j'suis tout le temps malheureux mais je baisse jamais le masque… Et si le comportement si « positif » du petit natté venait d'une véritable philosophie de la vie, enseignée par des aînés pleins de sagesse…

Je poste ce premier chapitre pour "prendre le pouls" et voir si ça plaît...

o

o

o

**L'Optimiste**

o

o

o

Partie I. Chapitre 1 : Rappelle-toi que si un rien fait souffrir, un rien aussi fait plaisir.

o

o

o

(Début POV Quatre)

_Et comme d'habitude, je me retrouve tout seul pour les tâches ménagères…Ils doivent me confondre avec une fille… Je sais que je ne fais pas viril à outrance mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai tous les attributs pour prétendre à la condition masculine…_

_Alors pourquoi je suis toujours en train de lessiver pour cette troupe de cossards !_

_Pour obtenir leur aide, c'est tout juste s'il ne faut pas les supplier… Alors quand je demande rien… et ben… j'ai rien… logique_ (ironique)_…_

_Ils abusent quand même… Moi aussi, j'étais assigné à la mission d'aujourd'hui… On est rentré depuis deux heures… Je me suis farci la préparation du repas… j'ai mis la table… j'ai servi ces messieurs… Pas un seul mot de remerciement… à part de Duo… mais lui, il communique alors c'est pas pareil…j'ai débarrassé… et je vais faire la vaisselle…_

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais remake de Blanche Neige…Seulement, moi, j'ai que quatre nains…_

_En plus, je suis aussi crevé qu'eux… Moi aussi, je voudrais bien virer mes baskets et me mettre les doigts de pieds en éventail... Qu'est que j'en ai à faire du ménage… Je préfèrerai faire quelque chose de moins triviale… de plus personnelle…_

Le jeune empathe entend la télé brayer les commentaires de l'actualité, dispensés par une jeune femme lisse aux allures de poupée Barbie et au sourire crispé.

Peu de temps après, un commentaires acerbe fait remarquer à un certain « shazi » que s'il ne s'asseyait pas sur la télécommande, le son n'aurait pas fait vibrer les tympans de tout le monde. S'en suit une des sempiternelles disputes/poursuites sino-américaines qui s'achève dans un bruit sans nom.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune arabe a eu le temps de terminer son nettoyage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il attrape un torchon et essuie les quelques couverts et assiettes, utilisés lors du repas.

_Je me demande comment tout le monde va sur L4… Je suis un peu inquiet… Rashid m'a fait savoir que Samia était pas très bien dernièrement… Elle a toujours eu une petite santé… J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave…_

Quatre regarde l'horloge murale.

_Et avec toutes ces bêtises, il est maintenant trop tard pour que je prenne des nouvelles… avec le décalage horaire…_

_C'est vrai que Duo a réussi à me rassurer un peu. Il m'a dit que si c'était quelque chose d'important, on m'en aurait tenu informé et que si ça n'allait pas, on me préviendrait… Il a ajouté que Samia devait simplement avoir un petit rhume de rien du tout mais qu'elle en faisait tout un foin pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle… Il commence à bien les connaître mes sœurs… Mais je me sentirai mieux quand j'aurai parlé à Samia…_

Le petit blond jette un regard perdu au verre qu'il tient à la main, entouré du torchon.

_C'est bête à dire mais là, je me sens vraiment abandonné… Tout seul dans cette cuisine, planté au milieu comme un imbécile._

_J'aurai bien aimé que les garçons soient un peu plus réceptifs…_

_J'ai l'impression d'être devant un obstacle que j'appréhende et… tout le monde s'en fout… _

Complètement distrait par ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme n'a pas prêté attention à Duo qui, une fois dans la même pièce, l'a appelé à plusieurs reprises.

Le natté aperçoit les épaules voûtées de son camarade et comprend immédiatement ce qui torture son ami.

Il repart de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre se débat toujours avec ses doutes, ses inquiétudes solitaires.

_Après tout, même si nous sommes de « grands » soldats _(1)_… nous sommes encore des enfants, quelque part…_

_Peut être que je suis trop exigeant avec eux…Ce que j'attends d'eux c'est peut être…demandé trop à des homme/enfant…_

_Car quoi qu'ils prétendent, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait des adultes…pas encore totalement…et heureusement, d'ailleurs !_

Cet interlude n'ayant pas permis au jeune arabe de trouver une quelconque solution, il se venge sur le verre qu'il tient entre ses mains et le frotte derechef avec vigueur… Trop de vigueur certainement puisqu'il lui échappe et part se disperser dans toute la cuisine, en des milliers d'éclats.

S'en est trop pour le petit bonhomme qui lâche un retentissant :

« Et merde ! »

Assez bruyant pour faire venir les autres garçons dans la cuisine.

_Je saurai comment faire venir cette bande de pique-assiettes, la prochaine fois !... Tiens, voilà que je deviens sarcastique, maintenant… Manquait plus que ça…_

(Fin POV Quatre)

Le petit blond continue à pester contre le maudit gobelet. Ce à quoi, Wufei lui répond :

« Ca n'était qu'un verre, Winner. Pas la peine d'en faire une jaunisse. »

Quatre utilise alors toutes ses années de sagesse pour garder sa maîtrise de lui-même et ne pas dire sa façon de penser, assez vertement, à son « camarade » toujours aussi plein de « tact ».

Le peu de calme qu'il lui restait l'abandonne quand Duo arrive, à son tour, à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce dernier traînant toujours en chaussettes ou pieds nus, Quatre s'inquiète. Il ne voudrait pas que son ami se blesse à cause des éclats.

« Duo, fais attention. J'ai cassé un verre. »

Le natté s'avance dans la pièce (encore chaussé) et lui rétorque :

« No soucy, man. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empare d'une pelle et d'une balayette puis les posent à terre.

Wufei fait alors remarquer à son voisin, c'est-à-dire Heero :

« Y'a du traitement de faveur, ici. On n'a pas été prévenu, nous, pour le verre pilé. »

« Parce que tu pourrais l'avaler, que j'en aurait rien à carrer, espèce de butor ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, Duo attrape le petit blond, décidemment très remonté, et le traîne en dehors du champ de bataille.

Au pied des escaliers, Wufei, vexé comme un pou, ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

« Et les débris ? »

Précédant Quatre, l'américain glousse :

« T'as le matériel, Wu. J'suis sûr que tu t'en tireras comme un chef… Tu peux même mettre le tablier pour y faire. Ca t'iras trèès bien, le genre « petite bonniche ».

Les deux amis partent en courant avant de subir les foudres chinoises.

§§

Le petit dragon injurié se retourne et aperçoit Heero et Trowa, accroupis, chacun un ustensile dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Il se ramasse deux regards vitreux. Les questions idiotes ne sortant habituellement pas de sa bouche mais de celle d'une autre personne.

Devant son absence de réaction, Trowa se charge de l'éclairer (à sa façon) :

« Du trapèze. Ca se voit pas ! »

Wufei quitte la cuisine encore plus vexé qu'auparavant. C'était vraiment sa fête aujourd'hui.

Les deux muets pathologiques, restés dans la pièce, dans la même position, se jette un bref regard et ne peuvent s'empêcher de basculer en arrière, secoués par un énorme fou rire. Ca faisait drôlement du bien.

§§

Quatre se laissait mener par la poigne ferme de son ami mais cela ne lui disait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

Le natté stoppe devant la salle de bain.

« Fermes les yeux, Quatre. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plaît. »

Et le petit blond s'exécute. Il pénètre dans la salle d'eau, dans le noir, Duo avançant au même rythme, dans son dos.

Après quelques pas, l'américain s'adresse à son ami :

« Encore deux secondes. »

L'arabe saisit qu'un bruit vient de cesser. Mais trop obnubilé par son état d'énervement, il n'y a pas prêté attention.

« A y est ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! »

Et là… Le petit blond est enchanté.

C'est une excellente surprise, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Duo lui a fait coulé un bain. Il a disposé une multitudes de bougies, éclairées, dans toutes la pièce.

Touché, il donne une accolade à son cher compagnon.

« Déshabilles-toi avant que l'eau refroidisse. Je t'apporte un petit quelque chose. »

Avec un sourire, Quatre s'exécute.

§§

Duo, redescendu dans la cuisine, remarque que le travail de « déblaiement » a été effectué. Il passe la tête hors de la pièce et lance un joyeux :

« Merci, les garçons ! »

Puis il retourne à son objectif de base. Ravitaillement.

En passant derrière le canapé, il ne peut s'empêcher de titiller une fois encore le jeune chinois, avec un ton abattu :

« Ben, Wu. Moi, qui trépignait d'impatience de te voir dans ton costume de ménagère… J'suis tout déçu. »

« Shazi ! Les tabliers, c'est pour les onnas ! »

« Tu le mettras juste pour me faire plaisir alors. Quand on sera rien que tous les deux… avec rien en dessous, bien sûr. »

« Hentai ! »

Et l'américain file en courant. Wufei n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enjamber le dossier du canapé pour lui faire bouffer sa natte.

Frustré, il se rassied et… Il entend glousser. Les yeux exorbités, ils voient les deux coincés congénitaux, morts de rire, les larmes aux yeux, se tenant les abdos et tapant du pied tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

« Nataku. Viens-moi en aide. »

Ce qui finit, Heero et Trowa, les faisant tomber à terre.

§§

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Quatre déglue avec paresse un œil et grommelle un faible et incompréhensible : « Entrez ».

Le natté passe alors un petit bout de son nez mutin dans la salle de bain et lui demande à grand renfort de trémolos dans la voix et d'yeux larmoyants :

« J'peux ? »

« A ton avis, imbécile heureux ! »

Ricanant, Duo fait rentrer le reste de sa personne. Il donne un verre à son camarade. L'américain s'assied à terre, contre le mur, le visage relaxé, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement en arrière.

Quatre goûte à sa boisson.

« Hm. Du jus de clémentine, mon préféré. »

Ce qui provoque un sourire chez son ami ainsi qu'un doux :

« Je sais. »

Alors dans la chaleur de ce bain, bercé par les huiles essentielles brûlant avec les bougies, ses papilles en extase, le jeune homme relâche enfin la pression et se détend. Il se dit que finalement il n'est pas tout seul. Qu'un simple verre cassé peut vous faire perdre les pédales. Et qu'une petite attention… et un jus de fruit, peuvent vous permettre d'aller mieux, peuvent vous rappeler qu'on vous aime et qu'on est là pour vous, même si on ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide et qu'on vous soutiendra sans explication si vous ne voulez pas les donner.

Rappelle-toi que si un rien fait souffrir, un rien aussi fait plaisir…

Notes Inutiles :

(1)Heero (gun en main) : Pourquoi entre crochets ?

BuBul (pétoche à fond) : Euh… C'est juste une manière de parler Hee-chouchou…

Heero (doigt sur la gâchette) : Nan, parce qu'à un moment, j'ai cru que tu remettais mon statut de soldat en cause… Tu sais « Perfect Soldier », c'est toute ma vie…

BuBul ( suant) : Euh… Oui, je sais… Et non, je n'oserai JAMAIS faire quelque chose comme ça.

Heero : Et je suis censé te croire !

BuBul : Euh… Oui…

A SUIVRE... (dans un futur plus ou moins proche...)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **L'Optimiste ( chap'02 )

**Couple(s) : **Sous-entendu : 1plus2plus1 / 3plus4plus3 / 5plusSplus5

**Disclamer :** cf. chap' 01

**Béta :** Merci à ma Pipounette pour la relecture et les encouragements.

Avertissements : A priori rien…. Les persos sont légèrement OOC

Petite Note : J'en avais un peu marre que beaucoup de monde fasse toujours passer Duo pour un dissimulateur… genre, j'suis tout le temps malheureux mais je baisse jamais le masque… Et si le comportement si « positif » du petit natté venait d'une véritable philosophie de la vie, enseignée par des aînés plein de sagesse…

Petite note (bis) : Comme me l'a fait remarquer (à juste titre) une review, le résumé parlant exclusivement de Duo prête quelque peu à confusion.  
Cette fic est centrée sur le personnage de Duo dans le sens où c'est toujours Duo (ou son attitude, si vous préférez) qui illustre le chapitre et de ce fait la maxime.  
Vous comprendrez toutes les implications du résumé lors de l'épilogue… donc à la fin ! lol.  
Tous les titres des chapitres, et donc les maximes, sont inter-reliés.  
Lors de l'épilogue vous verrez qu'elles forment un tout et qu'individuellement, elles ont moins d'impact, même si elles restent tout aussi importantes prises chacune à part.

J'espère avoir éclairé les lecteurs-lectrices perdu(e)s par ces incompréhensions.

Bonne lecture !  
o  
o  
o

**L'Optimiste  
**o  
o  
o

Partie I. Chapitre 2 : Rappelle-toi que tu peux être semeur d'optimiste, de courage, de confiance.  
o  
o  
o

« Allez les mecs !! On PEUT le faire! On est des gars intelligents ! On va pas se laisser humilier par une petite énigme de rien du tout. »

Cette réplique si pleine d'enthousiasme fut accueillie par quelques regards assassins, d'autres faisant comme s'il n'existait pas... (si, si c'était possible... Cela demandait de gros efforts mentaux... mais c'était faisable...)  
Ouais, ça plaisantait pas.  
Ils étaient littéralement en train de se faire ridiculiser par une 'production' de... Oz.  
Rho la honte !

Ils étaient dans l'incapacité de trouver une solution plausible à ce 'bout de papier'.  
La mission s'en retrouvait donc compromise...

C'était... un échec.

Duo pousse un soupir à décorner les cocus.

« P'tain depuis quand ils savent nous pondre des trucs comme ça chez les ozzies... D'habitude, sont cons comme des manches... Ils brisent la tradition là... »

« Je suis certain que Schbeiker sera ravie de connaître ton point de vue sur son niveau d'intelligence. » annonce perfidement Wufei.

« Hey, mon poulpe des mers du sud, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. D'ailleurs, j'te ferai remarquer que ça a pas pris beaucoup pour qu'elle change de bord. »

« Etant donné que c'est toi qui faisais l'argumentation, on s'en serait douté... ». Le chinois s'agite en mimant grossièrement : « Oz caca, Gundam biiiien! »

L'américain, les yeux exorbités se penchent vers son voisin :

« Hey, Tro bzz bzz... J'ai déliré où Wu, tu sais le type qu'on a avec nous, coincé d'la couette et tout, qui dit même jamais de gros mots... vient de dire... 'caca' ?! »

Le dernier mot avait été dit avec hésitation, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui même.  
Trowa se penche et murmure du coin des lèvres :

« Si c'est un délire, je crois qu'il est collectif. »

Duo dévisage les cinq mugs sur la table comme s'ils contenaient un dangereux produit chimique à haut risque d'explosion. La seule substance qu'ils aient tous ingérés.

« Ca doit v'nir du thé à la menthe de Kit-kat... »

Réponse outragée du dit blond :

« Laisse mon thé en dehors de cette histoire Duo. Et retour au sujet présent s'il vous plaît. Ca n'est pas parce que je suis blond que je vais me laisser avoir et faire tout le boulot pendant que vous bavassez comme des pies. »

Grimace générale.  
Tout le monde se remet au travail avec plus ou moins d'entrain.  
o  
o  
o  
oooooo  
o  
o  
o

10 minutes plus tard.

Ils étaient tous prêts à souffrir de calvitie précoce à force de s'arracher les cheveux sur cette m.. euh... colle très très difficile.

« J'comprends pas comment on peut faire. » souffle Duo, dépité.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, Maxwell » grogne Wufei d'un ton irrité.

« Hé, Wu, lâche moi la natte deux s'condes. Si t'as besoin de te faire les nerfs, vas galocher Sally avant qu'elle se momifie... Elle attend que ça, la cochonne. »

En deux mouvements, le chinois a contourné la table pour se lancer à la poursuite du petit diablotin qui l'avait provoqué.  
Duo part en courant, caquetant comme la hyène qu'il était.  
Après quelques tours des lieux, et trois tours de table, Heero lance, exaspéré:

« Chang, reviens t'asseoir. »

Duo tire la langue d'un air mutin... pour se retrouver sur les genoux du japonais, entraîné par sa natte.

« Et toi, cesses de nous distraire. »

Le natté, les bras autour de la nuque de son chéri :

« J'vais pas être une distraction là où j'suis 'Ro ?! » demande le démon tout en se trémoussant.

« Duo. » gronde son 'siège'.

« Bien ! Mais si tu crois qu'on va faire quoi que ce soit après cette réaction... Tu peux t'la mettre derrière l'oreille, mon grand! »

Heero le déshabille lascivement du regard.

« On en reparlera ce soir. »

Les trois autres sont morts de rire devant le badinage des deux amoureux.  
Le natté renifle avec mépris.

« Bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons. »

Quatre levés de sourcils, dubitatifs.  
Duo les ignore.  
o  
o  
o  
oooooo  
o  
o  
o

1h 15 minutes plus tard

« On a essayé toutes les méthodes de bases. Peut être qu'on devrait tenter de changer de point de vue. »

« Eclaires les lanternes des pauvres ignorants que nous sommes de tes lumières alors, Einstein. »

Wufei devenait de plus en plus bougon au fur et à mesure que sa migraine s'intensifiait.  
Duo se lève.  
Tout le monde se tend, prêt à l'attraper au vol s'il décide d'attaquer le schtroumpf grognon à la gorge.  
Rien de cela ne se passe.  
Le natté fait calmement le tour de la table, pour se placer derrière son camarade renfrogné.

Et débute un massage capillaire et temporale, sous les soupirs appréciateurs du chinois.

« Ce que je voulais dire avant que tu te mettes à ronchonner, c'est : faisons une pause. Ca ne sert à rien de s'acharner comme ça. On va se détendre un peu, chacun selon son souhait et on s'y remet dans disons deux heures. Ca nous permettra de nous remettre les idées en place et de voir les choses d'un autre point de vue... et plus décontracté. On PEUT le faire. On est pas plus con que le premier quidam venu. »

Le groupe se range à son plan.  
Wufei pousse un petit grognement désappointé lorsque Heero, le regard brûlant, arrache les mains du natté de son crâne.  
Un gloussement se fait entendre dans les escaliers.  
Une porte claque.  
Puis plus rien.

Quatre et Trowa se jettent un coup d'oeil ardent avant de se précipiter à l'étage.  
Un gémissement.  
Une autre porte claque.

Le chinois lance un regard dégoûté au papier sur la table.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, toi. »  
o  
o  
o  
oooooo  
o  
o  
o

2 h et des poussières plus tard.

Wufei darde un regard las à ses compagnons.  
Duo s'adresse au groupe les joues et lèvres rouges, la natte de trav', rhabillé à l'arrache :

« Allez, au boulot. »

Des grognements peu enthousiastes lui répondent.  
o  
o  
o  
oooooo  
o  
o  
o

25 minutes plus tard.

Duo, narguant leur 'plan', le menton levé :

« Et ben voilà. Ca avance. J'vous l'avais dit. Nous allons pouvoir réussir la 'mission'. »

Ses quatre camarades lèvent le regard au ciel.  
Des changements de perspective, de l'acharnement et leurs cinq esprits leur ont permis de résoudre l'énigme qui au départ leur paraissait insurmontable.

Trowa, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux, lève le nez de ses notes :

« Alors, Heero. Comment tu t'es 'occupé' pendant la pause?! »

Heero aussi avait envie de jouer.

« Oh, tu sais, on trouve toujours à passer le temps avec Duo. »

Echange de regard complice.  
Entrée d'un troisième joueur dans la mêlée.

« Sans qu'il parle ?! Pendant deux heures ?! Je reste sceptique, Yuy. »

Dernière estocade.

« Il suffit qu'il ait la bouche occupée. »

Visage outré de Duo.  
Quatre s'étouffe une première fois avec sa boisson.

« Nan mais c'est la fête du slip, là?! »

Notre cher blond s'étouffe une deuxième fois avec une gorgée de thé.

« Tu viens de t'exposer à deux semaines de canapé, Yuy. » susurre l'américain.

Le français et le chinois ricanent devant la tête de chien battu de leur camarade japonais.

« Ne t'enflammes pas trop, Barton. Même châtiment pour toi. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, 'tu' ne peux pas me 'punir'. » assène Trowa, avec arrogance.

« Lui non... Mais moi si. Rien n'est acquis, Barton. »

« Mais Quatre... »

« C'est juste en prévention. Au cas où tu aurais eu envie d'ouvrir la bouche sur 'notre' pause. »

Sourire innocent de la part de son cher ange.  
Wufei continue de glousser.

« Oh fait, Wu. »

L'interpellé lève son minois.

« Sally va 'mystérieusement' apprendre que t'as grugé pour tes vaccins. »

Le gloussement suivant meurt dans la gorge du chinois. Il lance un regard de bête traquée à son ami.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Dans tes rêves Wu-babe. Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle connaîtra tous tes vilains petits secrets »

Wufei fait la moue, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Et Yuy... Cette fois, c'est pas sur l'oreille que tu vas t'la mettre... Tu peux direct la ranger dans ta boîte à gant... et pour un moment, mon coco. »

Heero fait la même tête qu'un gamin privé de goûter... voire de Noël...

« Duo ?! Tu plaisante, là?! »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Regarde-moi, j'suis mort de rire. »

Le natté effectue une sortie théâtrale digne des plus grandes tragédiennes.  
Cette fois, le japonais à la tête d'un geek privé d'ordi... à vie...

- « Et tout ça pour les mots-croisés du magazine Tv Oz! »  
o  
o  
o

Rappelle-toi que tu peux être semeur d'optimiste, de courage, de confiance…

o  
o  
o

Notes : A la prochaine, dans 15 jours si tout va bien (croise les doigts)  
PS : Désolée pour la forme 'pourrie' du texte mais feufeunet s'est pas laissé faire bien gentiment.


	3. L'optimiste 03

Désolée du 'petit' retard mais comme on dit, 'mieux vaut tard que jamais'.  
Merci à ma Pipounette, encore une fois, pour sa relecture.  
Les reviews se trouvent sur mon blog.

Bon lecture !

o

o

o

o

o

**L'Optimiste**

o

o

o

o

Partie I. Chapitre 3 : Rappelle-toi que ta bonne humeur peut égayer la vie des autres… que tu peux en tout temps dire un mot aimable.

o

o

o

o

Dire qu'il faisait 'mauvais' aurait été minimisé la situation de manière outrageuse.  
Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse, avec des éclairs à vous faire sursauter comme une chochotte, ne parlons pas du vent qui avait dû faire envoler quelques petits enfants...  
Bref, il faisait un temps de chien.  
Un temps à filer le bourdon à n'importe qui... même sous prozac... c'est dire...

Pour rajouter à l'ambiance 'festive' et 'pleine de gaieté'... leur nouvelle planque était une vieille... 'cabane' genre gourbi qui ressemblait plus à un placard à balai qu'à une petite résidence secondaire.  
Pour ne rien enlever à la chose, le cabanon craquait à en faire grincer des dents jusqu'à l'usure.

Et ça n'était pas fini...  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils enchaînaient les missions sans beaucoup de repos entre chacune d'elles...  
L'ambiance n'était pas à son paroxysme...  
Ils se disputaient pour des broutilles mais la privation de sommeil avait souvent ce genre de conséquence sur l'être le plus parfait soit-il.  
Les G-boys avaient vraiment cru qu'Heero, le stoïque Heero, allait sauter à la gorge de Quatre quand il lui avait proposé du café pour la deuxième fois, un beau matin.  
Il avait fallu Trowa et Wufei pour retenir le japonais.  
Depuis Quatre était 'un peu' en froid avec lui et ne cessait de marmonner 'psychopathe' dès que le Perfect Soldier et le blond était dans la même pièce.  
Echange qui faisait ricaner Duo et tressauter la paupière gauche de l'asiatique.

Tout le monde devenait grognon.  
Trowa se planquait le nez dans ses bouquins, refusant toute 'conversation', Duo faisait de même en rajoutant un mp3 hurlant de quelconques obscénités en anglais tandis que Wufei s'acharnait sur son taï chi et n'arrêtait pas de 'couiner' (selon l'américain) sur ses brûlures d'estomac...  
Tu parles d'un maître du zen...  
Ca aussi apportait beaucoup d'amusement au natté.  
Le taux de mortalité était étonnamment bas pour des personnes à cran et armés, n'ayant même pas besoin 'd'outils' pour se montrer létal.

ooo

Nous sommes donc au repas du soir.  
Gentiment préparé par Quatre et Trowa, ils sont de corvée ce soir.  
Chacun son tour.

Duo, par l'odeur alléché, se retrouve dans les premiers dans la cuisine.  
Avisant la table mise, il décide de rassembler tout son 'petit monde'.  
Il se détourne de la 'cuisine-salon-salle à manger- chambre', met les mains en 'porte-voix' et hurle :

« A table !! »

Wufei déboule, une veine pulsant au front et lui répond sur le même niveau sonore :

« On a entendu !! Shazi !! » puis, grognant : « C'est pas comme si on était dans un manoir de 32 pièces... On était à 5 mètres. Ca y est! Il m'a filé une migraine... carabinée... »

Voyant une occasion d'ennuyer le chinois, le natté lui réplique, moqueur :

« Allez papy, viens manger. Tu sais, pour quelqu'un aussi plein de 'sérénité' que tu le prétends, t'es surtout plein de somatisation... »

La veine sur le front de l'asiatique a, cette fois, pété en bonne et due forme.

« Maxwell!! »

« Oui, Fei chéri?! »

« La ferme... »

Duo fait la moue.

« Rabat-joie »

« Et fier de l'être. Maintenant, tais-toi et vas t'asseoir! »

Les yeux remplis 'd'innocence'.

« Oui, maman »

La main de Wufei part en direction de l'américain. Ce dernier l'évite tout en ricanant comme un sale petit chenapan, trottinant vers sa chaise.  
Heero arrive bon dernier... en traînant les pieds... totalement hors caractère...  
Duo mort sa lèvre supérieure qui commence à trembloter sous le début d'un fou rire.  
Le japonais à la tête d'un garnement qui boude ses parents et leur montre tout son outrage.

Risible.

Bref.  
Les cuistots du jour amènent les plats qu'ils ont put préparer malgré leurs maigres provisions.  
Rien de 'transcendant' mais de quoi les sustenter jusqu'au lendemain.

Le natté hume l'air avec gourmandise.  
Puis, avec un sourire à illuminer une ville pour la semaine, annonce, grandiloquent :

« Les mecs, toutes mes félicitations. J'sais pas comment vous arrivez à faire quelque chose de mangeable avec les rations des sweepers. »

Quatre rosit de plaisir tandis que Trowa lance un regard amusé à Duo.

« Tu dis ça parce que t'es mort de faim. »

L'américain éclate de rire et pas gêné par cette remarque avoue :

« C'est vrai qu'j'ai la dalle mais c'était sincère. »

Ce à quoi le français répond :

« On sait. Je charrie juste. »

Petit tape amicale de la part de Duo. Après un minuscule sourire affectueux à son 'assaillant', Trowa fait le service.

Le repas se passe avec animation... comme tous les repas où Duo est présent.  
Le natté a eu le temps de se chamailler quatre fois avec sa victime préférée et de se rabibocher dans les minutes qui ont suivies.  
Le seul à ne pas participer est Heero. Il chipote avec la nourriture dans son assiette et avale chaque bouchée à grand renfort d'eau.

Quatre repère son manège et commence à s'échauffer.

« Un problème Heero ? »

Le japonais déglutit lentement ce qu'il mâche accompagné d'une grimace, peu flatteuse pour la cuisine devant lui.

« Non. Heureusement que c'est nutritif. C'est tout. »

Froncement de sourcil réprobateur de Quatre.

« Si tu n'es pas content, à partir de maintenant, tu t'occupes des repas, alors. » propose le blond.

« Non, sinon le partage des tâches ne serait plus équitable. La prochaine fois, faîtes mieux, c'est tout. »

L'arabe, les nerfs en pelote, tente de se maîtriser avant que l'histoire, somme toute banale, finisse en bain de sang.  
Vexé comme un poux, le jeune homme s'attaque vigoureusement à sa propre assiette.  
Son visage change de couleurs plusieurs fois.

« Hm ! Mais… c'est pas possible ! »

Heero lui lance un regard las.

« Mon commentaire n'était pas sans fondement. »

« Non. C'est VRAIMENT dégoûtant. »

Quatre affiche un visage contrit.  
Tout le monde a posé sa fourchette et poussé sa part le plus loin possible de sa personne.  
Tous?  
Non. Un irréductible estomac continue vaille que vaille a porter chaque bouchée à destination et à la consommer. Allant même jusqu'à prendre une assiette qui n'est pas la sienne.

Le petit blond, légèrement vert demande, au bord de la nausée :

« Ca va, Duo. Ne te force pas surtout, ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre malade, juste pour être gentil. »

L'intéressé répond, la bouche pleine :

« 'an. 'a 'a 'at. »

Wufei, blasé :

« Essaie la bouche vide. Tu verras, c'est mieux. » Puis il marmonne : « Dégoûtant... »

Le natté s'exécute et répète, amusé :

« Nan, ça va, Quat'. »

Wufei, entre l'incrédulité et l'irritation s'adresse à Quatre :

« Tu m'excuseras, Winner » Puis objecte à Duo : « Parce que tu as déjà mangé pire, toi?! »

Tout en continuant à remplir son ventre, l'intéressé lui répond :

« Sur L2, on dit : 'Tout ce qui rentre, fait ventre'. C'est dix fois meilleur que la plus fraîche des bestioles sur pattes que j'ai jamais bouffé. »

Son auditoire tourne légèrement au verdâtre.  
L'arabe, au vu de son éducation et de son passé reste coi.  
Trowa, plus habitué aux conditions de vie extrêmes lâche, pince sans-rire, à son collègue cuistot :

« Je crois que c'est sensé être un compliment. »

Le natté rentre dans son jeu :

« Rha! J'te proute, toi! »

Et il lui lance sa serviette de table au visage, faussement vexé.  
Le français esquive facilement.

« Si tu visais aussi bien sur ta colonie qu'ici, t'as pas dû en chopper souvent des rats. »

Duo se cale au fond de sa chaise, enfin repu et répond tranquillement :

« Tu s'rais surpris, vieux. »

Wufei intervient, blasé :

« Et à part des rongeurs, il y avait quoi à 'manger'? »

L'américain relève un sourcil blasé :

« Crois-moi, Wu... Tu veux pas savoir.

Le chinois semble dubitatif face à cette réponse.  
Quatre passe par différentes couleurs avant de se fixer pour un 'magnifique' vert blanchâtre :

« Trop tard... Je l'ai imaginé... »

Duo pas vraiment charitable lui assène :

« Ben, penses à autre chose. »

L'arabe apparaît perplexe.  
Au fur et à mesure que le sourire de son ami se fait de plus en plus machiavélique, le petit blond, graduellement, se rapproche de la combustion spontanée.  
D'un bond, il se lève de table, embarque maladroitement deux assiettes et, le regard fixé sur le sol, annonce à la limite de balbutier, avant d'effectuer une retraite 'stratégique' vers le coin cuisine :

« Bon... Je débarrasse, moi ! »

Duo s'effondre de rire. Puis part à la suite de son camarade, toujours ricanant comme une hyène.

« Quaaaaaaaatrouuuuuuunet! »

Les trois derniers attablés restent sceptiques, n'ayant pas compris le précédent échange.

Wufei croise les bras sur son torse, légèrement vexé :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas un peu à la masse, là?! »

Silence des deux autres.

Le chinois roule des yeux et soupire :

« Je prends ça pour un 'oui' silencieux. »

Puis il prend congé de ses camarades.  
Dans la cuisine se font entendre des chamailleries, fréquentes entre les deux amis :

« DUO! » piaille Quatre, « On ne joue pas avec l'eau dans la maison! »

Le natté glousse :

« Oui, moman ! »

« Grrr. Ohhh toi! Attends que je te mette la main dessus !! »

Quatre et Duo passent en courant et piaulant devant la table ayant servi au repas.  
Heero et Trowa, flegmatiques, se résolvent enfin à débarrasser les derniers reliefs du dîner.

ooo

Rappelle-toi que ta bonne humeur peut égayer la vie des autres… que tu peux en tout temps dire un mot aimable...

ooo

PS : J'me demande si c'est accidentel ou intentionnel mais Feufeunet gave avec les mises en page...


End file.
